


I Will Not Bow

by Angelicallyinsane699



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Cruelty, Falling In Love, Graphic, King Marshall, Lots of Sex, M/M, Punk! Gumball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: It all began as a misunderstanding. Many thought Prince Gumball disappeared, even died, on the night of his coronation to become King and it sent the kingdom into a flurry. His lover, Marshall Lee, hadn't the faintest idea where the Prince would be but in that moment the coronation took place- with him as King.It's been seven years since then but life in the Candy Kingdom is ruled with cruelty and an iron fist of King Marshall, who seems to have lost any warmth and humanity in the first two years of his reign. With his reign he deals with many things but when a certain rebel group begins to rise and their "leader" comes in King Marshall is taken aback at who this is. And is strangely curious as to why this person has no memory of the past seven years. Why?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo! This was inspired by a little comic I saw which is right here: https://hootsweets.deviantart.com/art/Gumlee-Comic-Commission-579747773 
> 
> I say "inspired" when I mean "heavily inspired so much so I felt I'd go crazy if I didn't write something about it" but here it is! The prologue is inspired by this comic so I don't mean to copyright or steal anything if it comes across like that! But shabam! Here's another Gumlee story along with my mpreg one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I will be back with a comparatively longer chapter! This is going to have smut sex between boys so if you do not like that kinda thing you might not wanna read this but the smut will be in later chapters when I feel it's right. It's just like a forewarning of that but I'll post a longer chapter soon!

_The dungeon was cold, quiet, and nothing but solid black that made him dangerously uneasy. He'd long since stopped yanking at his chains and felt the bruises forming underneath the metal cuffs that was wrapped around his wrists and nearly bit into his flesh each time he moved and he panted quietly. He wanted out. He cursed being so easy to catch but the guards had caught him off, well, guard and he'd told the others to run while he was brought in and then thrown here, shackled to the wall, and left alone for what he was counting possibly three hours now. Hell, it could be three minutes. He stared down at the solid blackness aching to see something, anything, and he began to feel stir crazy just standing there when he heard something making him squint like he could see. Footsteps. Outside, on the very stairs he'd been dragged down, and he tensed up waiting for some kind of assault when the door creaked open and a soft light was flickered on making him marvel -briefly emphasis on brief- at the modern technology in such a dank dungeon. The person in front of him made him glare, hate welling up from his never dry well and he wiggled his sore, throbbing wrists._

_King Marshall Lee walked into the room, wearing a red shirt with the black sliding down the middle tucked into black pants and those tucked into black boots while his cape rested on his shoulders and the only reason it didn't drift off was because a small chain connected the front fabric making Gumball wonder if he just slid that over his head. Which was adorned with a black crown that looked like it was made out of barbed wire and metal with three scarlet stones in the first three spindles. His black hair, however, reached down past his chin slightly and the ends seemed to lightly curve towards him just a bit and his scarlet irises were framed by long, thick lashes. He was deadly and beautiful and Gumball hated he spent so much time taking in this King- no this **dictator.**  Gumball had never wanted to punch or ruin someone's face as he wanted with this beautiful face and his palms at to slap those gray cheeks, his finger ached to twist into the silky black hair and rip it out. To drag his nails down and mar that face.  _

_Whether Gumball was aware of it or not, he was also being evaluated by the vampire king. King Marshall let his eyes take in the pink hair, a whole section directly near his face was bright blue with a small streak of pink near the roots and one of purple, the rest of his hair short and bright pink that rivaled the pale pink complexion of his body. He had tattoos on his shoulders, colors that made no sense to King Marshall but noted that on the left side the tattoos went down to his forearm while on the other side it just stopped on his upper arm. He had bright pink eyes that, like the effect of blue, brown, green- damn, any color those pink eyes were so intensely bright you could drown in them. A hot pink, almost, for the color nearly looked just mere shades away from red at a distance and it made King Marshall shiver deep inside. Beautiful eyes, if he could say so. He noticed two glinting items beneath this males full bottom lip and smirked inwardly, not letting his face move the way he'd trained it for years. Those piercings, as he remembered, where called snake bites and they made him want to smile openly but kept his composure._

_"So you're the one causing so much trouble." King Marshall murmured his lashes lowering just a little bit, staring at Gumball who's chest was beginning to rise and fall quickly as anger washed over his features. King Marshall watched this reaction and nearly grinned, liking to see how he got under this males skin._

_"So the fuck what!" Gumball shouted forward gritting his teeth hard then jerked at the chains holding him in place and he finally felt the leaking of his wrists. Blood. He was bleeding, finally, his bruised skin managing to bust open and bleed but it didn't pour down his arms. "Go fuck yourself! You don't deserve any explanation!"And he did the one, harsh and stupid reaction he never should have done. He spit right in King Marshall's face.  
_

_Of course, when this happened King Marshall had no idea what happened until he felt the saliva making a wet path down his face did anger set in. People did **not spit on him.** He wiped it away with his sleeve, noting to burn it later. Gumball, however unprepared for the way the King's eyes, sclera and all, shifted to a bright burning red that made it look like nothing but red light shone out. Everything was red in his eyes and Gumball choked when a gray hand shot out and grabbed his throat tightly making him gurgle at the imminent thought that this King could crush his Adam's Apple and trachea in a single movement and feel no regret. _

_He opened his mouth to breath but was instead shocked when the King stepped forward and he felt lips on his own. He nearly bit down when the King's tongue slid into his mouth but closed his eyes instead, feeling a twisting in his stomach that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant as he curled his fingers into his palms tightly. He breathed through his nose as the kiss went on, tongues sliding and the King's dominating his own until he felt like he would scream for air did the King pull back. He had saliva wetting his lips and rolling down the corner of his mouth and he twitched feeling a familiar heat sliding through his veins as he stared at the King panting quietly._

_King Marshall's once smooth, expressionless face, had a wide wicked grin that flashed with his fangs. His own lips were wt and he turned on his heel walking to the door. "You'll be released in a few hours. Drink what they bring you." And with that the door clanked and he was gone._

_Gumball was hanging forward on the cuffs on his wrists, straining tightly against the throbbing of his ankles as his legs spread and he fought the familiar warmth in his veins, squeezing his fists tightly fighting it down. He would not become aroused because of King Marshall, he would **not.** It seemed to work, thinking of the carnage and the disgusting state of the kingdom, so the warmth was chased by nothing but ice as he glared at the closed door. He'd kill that vampire, one way or another, he'd end this "reign" of the vile King. Whether it killed him or not. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it's been forever since I've updated this but honestly I am surprised with the 106 hits and 3 kudos. It was such a short prologue....buttt anyways! Here's a second chapter, other than the mpreg one I am making for GumLee, I'm going to try updating this story more to get the more sexier chapters out there, get the story kinda wrapped up. I, strangely, have an idea on how to end this story hehe~ But anyways! Second chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I might not have mentioned this in the first chapter notes, but I don't own Punk! Gumball or King Marshall, I believe those versions belong to Hootsweets as they are not of my own creation! The ages, though were mine, but the characters of Punk! Gumball and King Marshall aren't mine. If those versions were already created before just let me know!
> 
> Another Edit: I'm also going to say that I'm actually, weirdly breathless with disbelief. 106 hits? It's completely crazy to me (but in a good way)!

Gumball turned in the bed, flimsy and made of metal, it dug into his sides as he rolled but he shoved his face into the flat pillow wishing for sleep to come back. It didn't. It just danced and evaporated from his grasp every time like the wispy smoke of a cigarette, curling and drifting up like a ribbon only to evaporate. He shifted restlessly, irritably, his lashes fluttering hard and he made a loud angry noise when he couldn't settle back into the comfortable sleep he'd once been in and so he cracked open an eye while gritting his teeth painfully hard, so hard he feared he'd chip a tooth. He'd done it before, it's why a dentist once suggested he get a bite guard at night or a bite guard in general when he felt like grinding his teeth like that. He sat up, first on his elbows staring at the wall in front of him angrily before he rolled over throwing the blankets off angrily and sniffed rubbing his noise hard feeling the cartilage crack lightly when he pressed his palm against the tip of his nose and rubbed in a circular motion.

He stood up feeling like his whole body was painfully stiff and he felt heavy, like someone just chained weights on him and they were threatening to drag him down and he trudged to the bathroom. He flicked the light on, the shitty thing buzzing faintly and flickering just a tiny bit every once in a while but stared at his reflection. His pink skin appeared almost pale in the lighting, dark stains under his skin like ink blots on a card that bled onto his skin, his eyes tired and groggy even to him and his hair stood up at odd angles like he'd moved his fingers through them over and over, rapidly and without stopping. He turned away from his reflection, from the bright blue of his freshly dyed hair and to the toilet yawning softly as he went about the motions of relieving his aching bladder and shut his eyes while he did so. He finished up, flushing the toilet, washing his hands then walking back into the room sitting on his bed and flopping backwards making the springs in his mattress screech lightly.

He threw an arm over his eyes working on successfully getting his jaw unlocked and stopped grinding his teeth thankfully. He laid there, however, painfully still letting his legs stretch out on the floor so much his lower half almost slid off the mattress. He was still tired but he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon again and so he sat up staring longingly at his bed but pushed himself upwards to a standing position again. Like he couldn't stand to be in one position too long. He walked across the room, pulling the door open, walking down the hall and down the stairs rather loudly despite being barefoot but it felt like it'd have the same effect with shoes or without them strangely. He entered the kitchen after taking the stairs that led straight to the living room and made his way to the swinging door, pushing it open and entering the kitchen to the smell of pancakes and eggs.

Finn looked up, his eyes wide and curious at the appearance and smiled softly at Gumball. "Hey, morning. You look like shit." Finn got out after a moment then flipping another pancake and pressed lightly on the golden pancake.

"Thanks." Gumball rolled his eyes lightly in response taking his seat at the table and Finn smiled softly over his shoulder. "Where's FP?"

"Phillip is upstairs, getting dressed." Finn replied casually while putting the pancake on the plate and turning the stove off with a flick of his wrist. Gumball raised a brow when Finn turned facing him, getting three plates down and putting one in front of Gumball, then one for him and Flame Prince. "And no it's not for the reason you're thinking of."

"Uh-huh. Tell that to your sore back and ass which I can obviously see since you're walking with a little limp." Gumball replied waving a hand at the blonde human who blushed. He got his plate of eggs, not one to be big on pancakes, and cut open one of his omelets Finn had made. He took a bite stuffing his mouth when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He looked up when Finn smiled softly at him, making his plate then Flame Prince's, loading it with scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"What goes on in my life isn't anyone's concern." Finn replied rather primly making Gumball widen his eyes on the male, after dumping some milk and plenty of sugar in his coffee, stirring then taking a large sip making sure to widen his eyes over the rim of his coffee cup."You watch the news lately?"

"Yeah." Gumball sighed out softly propping his arm up making a fist and leaning his cheek against it staring at his omelets with his appetite leaving him rather quickly. "Those idiots."

"If it's to get King Marshall's attention it isn't going to end well. They'll trace it back to you and you know how those Nightosphere people are, not to sound so racially insensitive, but they are violent." Finn paused when he'd turned to put the pan and bowl of mix in the sink with the whisk and spatula. "I really don't like you hanging out with that rebel group, Bubs. It's giving me anxiety, I'm going to go gray and I'm only twenty-four!"

Gumball, being twenty-five, was the oldest of the three of them which he found funny at times. Flame Prince was actually twenty-three, Finn being twenty-four and Gumball twenty-five. It was like counting up easily and he found it honestly hilarious. Gumball sighed then, again for the second time, and looked at Finn when the blonde sat down next to him. "I'll be sure to give them a strict talking too I promise."

Finn suddenly grinned, swallowing his mouthful of pancake, taking a sip of his own coffee. He then spoke when his mouth was clear. "Wow, a 'strict talking too' sounds mighty fancy, Bubs." Finn finally got out with a wider grin that made Gumball roll his eyes when Flame Prince came walking down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Morning~" He happily sang lightly pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Gumball, being a scientific nerd he was despite his complete and utter all together look, he made a ring for Flame Prince so he could touch Finn as much as he wanted and the human didn't have to worry about being burned. He then turned his attention to Gumball and smiled at him friendly. "Morning, Gumball."

"Morning." Gumball got out in a rather grumpy tone now, his patience for the day wearing thin. And it wasn't because he was around another, lovey dovey couple all the time, just that his patience seemed and always had been rather thin. Or for as long as he could remember at least. For as long as he could remember, strictly speaking, was only only up until last year which had also marked the seventh year that King Marshall had reigned. And for that whole year, as long as he could remember, he'd been very impatient and quick to anger, quicker than he expected and he didn't take well to commands.

Thus leading to the rebel group he was in charge of, his trying to start a group of resisters against the King, was both going good and not going good. "What're you up too today?" Flame Prince asked cutting into a pancake and mixing it with some scrambled eggs. Gumball pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to answer.

"Hm? Oh, just go down and talk to the group again. They're being reckless and I wouldn't want them to be found, I get traced back too and then my affiliation with you two." Gumball sighed out then cut off another bite of his omelet. "And other than that I'll probably just zone in front of the TV. Play on BMO probably."

"Sounds like a productive day in the making." Flame Prince grinned at him then before setting to work on devouring his stack of pancakes and eggs at the same time it seemed, with gulps of coffee in between. Gumball picked and ate maybe three, four bites of his omelet and he had a whole second one as well and he took three large sips of his coffee managing to drain the cup in those sips.

"I gotta head out. I'll be back shortly, I promise." Gumball stated as he stood up and then pushed his chair in. "You can give my food to Jake if he comes by. I'm not hungry."

"Bubs! Sit and eat!" Finn got out in a snappish tone of a concerned mother, or what Gumball imagined a concerned mother would be. "You keep saying you're not hungry and I can practically see you losing weight! You're getting thin and I don't like it, so sit and eat your damn omelets!"

"I'll be back later, Finn." Gumball replied without adding that he'd be back shortly, knowing when Finn worked himself up he'd be that way for a good half an hour to an hour so Gumball would wait until then or until Flame Prince managed to get him to calm down. He walked out of the kitchen briskly, Finn jumping up so suddenly his chair toppled backwards with a loud banging sound and Gumball felt like sprinting, running, just to get out of there faster as he walked briskly across the living room to the front door yanking it open quickly.

"Gumball! Get the hell back here! Seriously!" Finn shouted slamming the door between the kitchen and living room open his blue eyes angry, angrier than Gumball remembered them being. Gumball swallowed down the knot of regret that was pushing at him and stepped over the threshold of the door and slammed it shut. He then finally ran down the walk way and hopped over the little picket fence and rushed down the side walk fast as he absolutely, positively could. He felt, strangely, like a child running away from his mother when he'd done something bad which wasn't a feeling he didn't like but what could he do? He wasn't hungry anymore or at least not hungry enough to eat more than three or four bites of something lately. He had to much to worry.

"Those dumb asses!" He hissed to himself when he broke into a full run down the street. Last year, in the beginning, he remembered watching King Marshall talking on TV about his seventh year reigning, and he'd felt a cold black anger rush over him that still did when he thought on it. He'd felt like something had been stolen from him. He didn't know what but it felt like that-that _dictator_ had taken it from him whatever it was. It's because of this that Gumball started to lead a resistance against the King and it was working pretty well, if he could say so himself, as he'd once started with just a small handful of ten people had quickly swelled to twenty five.

But lately they'd been doing some pretty stupid things with the bombings on important buildings without his say so, making things dicey for them together and making things particularly risky for Gumball as he was the one leading them. He'd be put to death, there was no way he wouldn't be. There was so many reasons for treason against the King that could lead to death punishment it wasn't even funny. Hell, you even _look_ at the King wrong and you could get in trouble. Gumball couldn't begin to imagine what it'd be like working for such a disgusting man. It had to be complete and utter hell.

Gumball looked up from his thoughts slowing to a run when he noticed he was just running forwards, blindly and mindlessly when he should've taken a left. He took the left, after correcting himself with a huffing breath, irritated with himself yet again making his already thin patience nearly break. He moved his hands through his hair walking down the sidewalk which was bustling with those going to work and he stuck out like a sore thumb among the neutral looking citizens of the kingdom. He made sure to keep his eyes forward, his arms pricking lightly with the brisk waft of air as he walked and he realized that even if his bright blue hair didn't give him away as a sore thumb his spiral of tattoos around his shoulders, down his right arm to his wrist and on his left arm the tattoos didn't spiral down in colorful patters but stopped just a little past his inner elbow. He stuck out but somehow he managed to blend in and walk among them unnoticed a majority of the time.

He noticed the alley coming up and sped up just a bit then took the turn so smooth he went unnoticed, again, and rushed briskly down the alley. His patience broke with the loud chattering behind a metal door coming up on his right along the wall. Up close it looked like a heavy duty door to a freezer but Gumball knew better and the chattering was so loud that to him it rang in his head and made it throb softly. He pulled out his key to the door, unlocked it with a rather loud thunking noise and pressed his thumb to the lock. In the lock was a scanner, scanning and identifying anyone of the rebellion, meaning him, Finn and Flame Prince with the handful of the candy citizens that found the tyranny disgustingly oppressive. He pulled the door open after the chirping beep and stepped in with the chattering silencing quickly, like everyone held their breathes until Gumball shut the door and even then they held their breath as Gumball stood there.

He then finally scanned his eyes on the others, his jaw clenching tightly and his teeth gritting before he could get the words out and even then they sounded like an insult to his own ears.Then he broke the silence glaring at the group shouting the next words, his snake bite hooped piercings flashing in the light when he shouted."What in the actual fuck were you idiots _thinking?"_


End file.
